fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Finealt/brudnopis
Testy /* Tylko January 01 2015 00:00:00 +0100 pozostało do Nowego Roku!. Do omówienia: - Promocja - FB, Dev - Słownik i dokumentacja JS - Nowe rozwiązania - Komunikacja - Stosowanie uprawnień - Zakresy obowiązków - Regulaminy, zmiany w regulaminach, terminy - Propozycje zmian - jednolity sposób zgłaszania, propozycje usunięcia - jednolity sposób zgłaszania, kategoryzacja. Regulamin Całość powinna zostać przeformułowana/należy uwzględnić podstawowe zasady tworzenia aktów prawnych. '' Regulamin FiF Wiki I. Postanowienia ogólne #Użytkownik rejestrując się na Wiki wyraża zgodę na postanowienia zawarte w niniejszym regulaminie oraz z obowiązującym prawem na terenie RP, nieznajomość jego treści nie zwalnia go od ponoszenia kary za jego łamanie. #Regulamin obowiązuje również '''użytkowników niezarejestrowanych'. Sformułowanie niepoprawne, należy uzależnić skutek prawny od działania # Złamanie któregoś z punktów regulaminu może skutkować upomnieniem słownym na tablicy użytkownika przez administratora lub karą w postaci blokady o długości zależnej od rodzaju przewinienia i częstotliwości powtórzeń złamania regulaminu przez danego użytkownika. W punkcie IV są podane kary. #Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za jakiekolwiek szkody wyrządzone przez uzyskanie danych użytkownika (Adres E-Mail, IP itp.). Co autor miał na myśli? #Jeżeli użytkownik chce skontaktować się z administratorem''' prywatnie', należy go poinformować na tablicy. Jeśli jednak administrator podał GG/Facebook'a, śmiało można napisać do niego. ''Regulamin nie może w żadnym wypadku regulować kontaktów prywatnych, bez względu na to jaka jest pozycja osoby, z którą użytkownik chce się skontaktować. '' #Ponieważ Wikia została stworzona przez twórcę Wikipedii i wzoruje się na niej, należy się stosować do jej zasad. #Do Administracji wiki FiF należą wszyscy Administratorzy i Biurokraci. #Zakazuje się zgłaszać Wiki w konkursie na wiki miesiąca bez konsultacji z administracją. #Każdy nowy użytkownik ma obowiązek zapoznać się z FAQ Wiki. ''Przeformułowanie fraz "ma obowiązek, zakazuje itp. akt prawny winien wskazywać stan oczekiwany, nie nakazywać i zakazywać. '' II. Administracja #Obowiązkiem administratora jest pomagać innym oraz odnosić się do nich w sposób kulturalny i nie nadużywać swojej pozycji. #Na administratora może zgłosić się osoba mająca odpowiednio duży wkład na wiki i ciesząca się odpowiednim zaufaniem społeczności. Zasadność kandydatury ocenia '''dotychczasowa administracja' wedle własnego uznania i je uzasadnia.Nie piszę, że można zgłosić się na admina, gdy osiągnie się przykładowo 1000 edycji, ponieważ byle kto może je wykonać i się po niego zgłosić. #Biurokrata ma prawo do odwołania długo nieaktywnych administratorów lub moderatorów. Jeśli jednak osoba poszkodowana będzie chciała wrócić na stanowisko, musi zgłosić to do biurokraty z wyjaśnieniem. Bardzo skromna część, brakuje chociażby informacji, że administrator ma obowiązek stosować się do regulaminu w całości. '' III. Zasady użytkowania wiki #Na Wiki piszemy tylko o '''oficjalnych' materiałach serialu. Sprawy kanonu nie są tutaj mile widziane. fanonu? #Artykuły powinny być pisane poprawnie, bez błędów. Jeżeli widzisz w artykule błąd, nie wahaj się, popraw go. #Należy dostosowywać się do Apelu Admina. Co to jest "apel admina"? Czy to nie stoi w sprzeciwie z punktem o wywyższaniu się? #Należy czytać Zakątek Społeczności. Jest on ważny na Wiki. Nie można zmuszać. '' #Nie wolno pisać blogów powitalnych. #Nie wolno pisać blogów z pytaniami typu: "Czy lubicie Fineasza?" lub "Kto lepszy? Fretka czy Vanessa?" Tego typu blogi są natychmiast usuwane. ''wut? IV. Zakazy i kary #Przed blokadą administrator ma obowiązek ostrzec użytkownika przynajmniej raz. #Użytkownik, który publikuje treści ogólnie uznane za nieetyczne, niezgodne z prawem RP, treści erotyczne, pornograficzne, zawierające groźby, nawołujące do nienawiści, konfliktów politycznych lub religijnych, treści nielegalne, łamiące prawa autorskie oraz mające na celu zastraszenie użytkownika podlega karze blokady od sześciu miesięcy do permanentnej bez ostrzeżenia. Tyczy się to również publikowania takich treści w sposób niebezpośredni. #Jeżeli zdarzy się sytuacja, że użytkownik posiada nick uważany za wulgarny, administrator ma obowiązek poinformować go, by ten nick zmienił. Kara za wulgarny nick to blokada parlamentarna. parlamentarna? #Zabrania się publikowania nieoficjalnych materiałów FiF. Podlega to karze blokady od tygodnia do trzech miesięcy. #Użytkownik obrażający innych podlega karze blokady od trzech dni do miesiąca. #Nikt nie ma prawa wywyższać się nad użytkownikami. Podlega to karze do miesiąca. Administrator też? #Posiadanie multikonta podlega karze blokady permanentnej bez ostrzeżenia. Dlaczego? Nie widzę uzasadnienia #Zabrania się spamowania/usuwania treści artykułów/niszczenia treści artykułów/trollowania, podlega to karze blokady od sześciu miesięcy do permanentnej. #Zabrania się edytowania cudzej strony użytkownika, chyba że wyraził na to zgodę. Podlega to karze do miesiąca. #Zabrania się prosić Administrację o awans na Administratora, podlega to karze blokady do tygodnia. Głupota #Kto reklamuje inne wiki oraz strony podlega karze blokady od tygodnia do miesiąca. Okresy kar powinny zostać surowo zweryfikowane, kary nie powinny być decyzjami indywidualnymi poza przypadkami oczywistymi. Należy zastanowić się, w jaki sposób rozwiązać ten temat. '' V. Obrazki #Należy dodawać obrazki związane jedynie z tematyką FiF. #Należy dodawać obrazki o dużej rozdzielczości. #Obrazek pochodzący z serialu powinien mieć nazwę określającą sezon i numer odcinka w formie S01E01 (sezon 1 odcinek 1 ) oraz krótki opis w języku polskim określający co obrazek przedstawia. W przypadku masowego dodawania plików wystarczy sam numer sezonu i odcinka. #Użytkownik, który dodaje obrazki nigdzie nieużyte podlega karze blokady do tygodnia. ''Czy przypadkiem nie powinno to być w rozdziale o karach? Co to za zakaz...? '' #Zabrania się dodawania kopii obrazków. Podlega to karze 2 tygodni. #Osoba dodająca do artykułu zdjęcia w nieodpowiednim miejscu podlega karze blokady do tygodnia. ''Jezu same kary. co to, Trzecia Rzesza? '' #Na profil można dodać maksymalnie 3 obrazki niezwiązane z tematyką FiF. ''Bzdury, czemu niby nie? '' #Przy tworzeniu galerii zdjęcia należy ustawiać chronologicznie. #Do każdego zdjęcia należy dodawać licencje. Więcej na ten temat znajdziecie: klikając tutaj. #Dodawane fanarty, należy nazywać: FA: , . Za nieprzestrzeganie tego podpunktu, kara od 3 dni do 2 tygodni. VI. Scenariusze i fabuły #Scenariusze powinny byś pisane poprawnie, zgodnie z tym co dzieje się w odcinku. #Zabrania się dodawania scenariuszy bez zawartości. Podlega to karze 3 dni. #Fabuły należy dzielić na sekcje. #Fabuły powinny być pisane szczegółowo i poprawnie. VII. Czat #Wszelkie zakazy i informacje o czacie znajdziesz tutaj. VIII. Końcowe postanowienia #Wszyscy użytkownicy są zobowiązani do przestrzegania tego regulaminu. #Administracja nie bierze odpowiedzialności za treści publikowane przez użytkowników. #Regulamin wszedł w życie Wiki 31.10.2013r. i od tej pory należy go przestrzegać. #Regulamin będzie co jakiś czas aktualizowany. *Ostatnia aktualizacja: 23.12.13r. ''Lex non obligat nisi promulgata. Zasada powinna być respektowana wraz z vacatio legis Zmiany powinny być tworzone w formie rozporządzeń, archiwizowanych i wprowadzanych do tekstu jednolitego regulaminu. '' Proponowana treść §1 Postanowienia ogólne # Regulamin obowiązuje każdego użytkownika, nieważne czy zarejestrowanego czy anonimowego. Użytkownik korzystając z Wiki, a w szczególności dokonując edycji lub publikując treści na forum lub czacie, akceptuje jego postanowienia w całości. # Każdy użytkownik jest równy wobec regulaminu, zatem bez względu na to jaką funkcję sprawuje zobowiązany jest do jego przestrzegania. # Wszyscy użytkownicy powinni odnosić się do siebie w sposób zgodny z zasadami kultury i szacunkiem. # Użytkownicy pełniący funkcję Patrolującego (uprawnienia Rollbacka), Administratora oraz Biurokraty stanowią wsparcie merytoryczne i techniczne tej Wikii, jednocześnie zobowiązani są do pomocy początkującym użytkownikom. # Organem sprawującym kontrolę nad przestrzeganiem regulaminu za wyjątkiem §4 są użytkownicy o statusie Patrolujący, Administrator oraz Biurokrata. W sprawach przekraczających czynności zwykłego zarządu – decyzje powinny być podejmowane przez zgromadzenie co najmniej ¾ obecnego składu administracyjnego, zwanego dalej Radą Administracyjną. # Jedynie Administratorzy lub Biurokraci uprawnieni są do zgłaszania Wikii w konkursie na wiki miesiąca. # Wniosek o przyjęcie nowego Patrolującego lub Administratora może zostać złożony przez każdego użytkownika w każdym czasie, zaś Rada ma obowiązek ten wniosek indywidualnie rozpatrzyć. W swojej decyzji Rada powinna uwzględnić konsultacje społeczne, chyba że uzasadnienie decyzji tego nie wymaga. Wniosek dotyczący jednego użytkownika można złożyć nie częściej niż raz na 3 miesiące, jednakże Rada może podjąć decyzję o przyjęciu wniosku w terminie wcześniejszym. Wniosek powinien być złożony na forum w '''sprawach administracyjnych'. §2 Zasady użytkowania wiki # Wikia obejmuje w całości jedynie oficjalne treści, w związku z czym należy publikować w artykułach wyłącznie potwierdzone informacje związane z serialem; nie należy publikować materiałów o treściach FanArt, samodzielnie wykonanych rysunków lub wykreowanych bohaterów. # Wszelkie publikowane treści powinny być tworzone w zgodzie z zasadami języka polskiego, z zachowaniem dbałości o poprawność. W uzasadnionych przypadkach dopuszczalne jest cytowanie fragmentów w języku angielskim. # Treści publikowane w dyskusjach lub na blogach powinny być merytorycznie uzasadnione, przywitania i wszelkiego typu tematy bardzo luźno związane z tematyką Wikii można bez problemu prowadzić na Czacie (z zachowaniem jego zasad). # Całkowicie zabronione jest publikowanie treści obraźliwych, wulgarnych, niezgodnych z prawem, w tym treści pornograficznych, lub zawierających elementy nawołujące do nienawiści rasowej, etnicznej lub religijnej; namawiające do popełnienia przestępstwa lub w jakikolwiek sposób dyskryminujące kogokolwiek. # Powyższy zakaz dotyczy także treści zawierających się w nazwie użytkownika. §3 Edycje # Przed rozpoczęciem edycji każdy użytkownik powinien zapoznać się z poradnikiem i zastosować do wskazówek w nim zawartych. # Tworzenie nowych stron powinno być uzasadnione, utworzenie strony bez treści jest niedozwolone. Treść nowej strony powinna być wystarczająco rozwinięta, aby została potraktowana jako nowy artykuł. # Cytaty i scenariusze powinny odzwierciedlać stan faktyczny. # Dodawać należy jedynie obrazki związane z tematyką serialu, w dobrej jakości i wysokiej rozdzielczości. ## Obrazek powinien być stosownie opisany, zawierający w treści informację o odcinku z którego pochodzi, w formacie SxxExx, np. S01E11 – odcinek 11 sezonu pierwszego. ## Grafiki Fanart powinny być dodawane z uwzględnieniem odpowiedniej nazwy: FA , . Tego typu grafiki nie mogą być wykorzystywane w artykułach, a jedynie na blogach, w dyskusjach lub na stronach użytkowników. ## Dodane obrazki powinny zostać wykorzystane w artykułach po ich dodaniu. ## Obrazki powinny zostać opatrzone stosowną licencją. ## W tworzonych galeriach obrazki należy ustawić w sposób chronologiczny. # Treści nie spełniające wymogów określonych regulaminem mogą zostać usunięte. §4 Czat # Czat jest miejscem spotkań społeczności Wiki # Na czacie obowiązują zasady dobrego wychowania oraz netykiety, zabronione są zachowania wulgarne i obraźliwe, spam oraz flood. # Nadzór nad czatem sprawują Moderatorzy pod zarządem Szefa ModTeamu, którzy za stwierdzone naruszenia zasad mogą wyprosić lub zablokować dostęp do czata użytkownikom niestosującym się do zasad. # Tryb udzielania kar powinien być adekwatny do przewinienia i surowo weryfikowany przez Szefa ModTeamu oraz Radę. # W przypadku nieobecności moderatorów - porządku na czacie pilnują Administratorzy i Biurokraci. # Szef ModTeamu podlega bezpośrednio pod władzę Rady, jednocześnie pozostając jej członkiem w sprawach pozostałych. §5 Tryby postępowania administracyjnego # W przypadku naruszenia postanowień niniejszego regulaminu zastosowane mogą zostać środki karne w formie upomnienia, blokady lub blokady permanentnej, w zależności od wagi naruszenia. ## Upomnienie słowne – jest wpisem na tablicy użytkownika, który naruszył regulamin, z uwzględnieniem złamanego przepisu. Upomnienie może zostać zastosowane przez użytkowników o funkcji Patrolujący, Administrator oraz Biurokrata. ## Blokada tymczasowa – jest czasowym zablokowaniem konta użytkownika, uniemożliwiającym mu dokonywanie edycji oraz korzystanie z czata w czasie blokady. Blokada może zostać nałożona przez użytkowników sprawujących funkcje Administratora lub Biurokraty. ## Blokada permanentna – jest całkowitym wykluczeniem użytkownika ze społeczności, nakładanym wyłącznie przez Radę Administracyjną po wspólnej decyzji. # W przypadku nałożenia jakiejkolwiek kary użytkownikowi przysługuje środek odwoławczy. ## W przypadku decyzji Patrolującego – w postaci zaskarżenia decyzji do Administratora lub Biurokraty ## W przypadku decyzji Administratora – w postaci zaskarżenia decyzji do Biurokraty ## W przypadku decyzji Biurokraty – w postaci zaskarżenia decyzji do Rady Administracyjnej ## W przypadku decyzji Rady Administracyjnej – w postaci odwołania od decyzji i wniosku o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy # W każdym przypadku odwołania się od kary – wyższa instancja ma obowiązek raz jeszcze rozpatrzyć okoliczności i udzielić odpowiedzi wraz z uzasadnieniem. # Każdy przedstawiciel administracji ma obowiązek zbadać przypadki naruszeń zgłoszonych przez uczestników społeczności. §6 Środki karne, uprawnienia i obowiązki # Sytuacje stosowania środków karnych ## Kara upomnienia stosowana jest w lekkich naruszeniach regulaminu, dotyczących edycji. Kara upomnienia nie powinna być stosowana w przypadku naruszenia nieumyślnego, np. literówki, błędy interpunkcyjne; o ile nie istnieje uzasadnienie, że naruszenie zostało dokonane z premedytacją. ## Kara blokady od 24 do 72 godzin stosowana jest w przypadku gdy zastosowane kilkukrotnie upomnienie nie przynosi skutku. ## Kara blokady od 3 do 14 dni stosowana jest w przypadkach gdy użytkownik uporczywie ignoruje zasady edycji lub w sposób rażący naruszył regulamin. ## Jeśli użytkownik został ukarany więcej niż dwa razy – Administrator nakładający karę może złożyć wniosek do Rady o nałożenie stałej blokady, zaś Rada ma obowiązek podjąć decyzję w sprawie przed upływem blokady czasowej. Administrator może złożyć wniosek do Rady niezwłocznie w przypadku ciężkiego naruszenia. ## Blokada stała nakładana jest bez konsultacji z Radą w przypadku użytkowników o nicku niezgodnym z regulaminem, przy czym blokadę należy zdjąć w momencie kiedy nick zostanie zmieniony. Dokonuje się tego na wniosek użytkownika. # Rada ma obowiązek uwzględniać w swoich decyzjach wypowiedzi ze strony społeczności. # Kara nałożona za obrazę administratora powinna zostać obiektywnie zweryfikowana przez innego administratora w zakresie długości jej trwania i zasadności. # Każdorazowe nałożenie kary powinno zostać zakończone informacją na tablicy gracza, którego kara dotyczy. W informacji zawierać powinny się: czas blokady, powód, oraz informacja o środku odwoławczym do wyższej instancji. # Każda kara blokady nakładana jest na użytkownika, nie na konto. Tworzenie multikont w trakcie trwania blokady spowoduje zablokowanie takowych kont na czas równy blokadzie konta podstawowego. # Rollback lub Administrator przekraczający własne uprawnienia może zostać zawieszony w obowiązkach lub pozbawiony tych uprawnień. # Biurokrata przekraczający własne uprawnienia na wniosek Rady powinien podać się do dymisji oraz zrzec się uprawnień. §7 Postanowienia końcowe # Niniejszy regulamin wchodzi w życie w terminie 14 dni od jego podania do publicznej wiadomości społeczności. # Wszelkie kwestie nieuregulowane niniejszym regulaminem winny być rozpatrywane w oparciu o obowiązujące przepisy prawa Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej na drodze orzeczeń Rady. # Wszelkie zmiany w regulaminie będą odbywały się w formie rozporządzeń zmieniających jego treść. Terminy obowiązywania rozporządzeń będą wskazywane każdorazowo w rozporządzeniu, nie będzie to jednak termin krótszy niż 7 dni.